Broken Strings
by pixieface Lust
Summary: How did it come to this? When someone you love stops missing you?
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first ever (and maybe last) NaruHina fic. Because, I don't write NaruHina. I am just really loving this song. And since my sister, who is in love with this song loves NaruHina, I decided to write this. But, my goodness it was so, so hard. If Naruto and Hinata seem out of character, I'm sorry. Again, I don't write this pairing well. I was planning to add the lyrics, but then, I also liked it without lyrics. So, what I did was added a second chapter which is the same story, only with lyrics. Anyway, enjoy this! Angsty! I love it. Haha.

I hope you understand what happened between them here. I don't own the song, or Naruto and its characters.

**(read this after you've read the whole story) xD  
**So, what'd you think?! I hope you liked it. And if not. It's my first and last. Haha. I love readers and reviewers! :d

* * *

**Broken Strings**

One room. Two people. No. One really silent room and two extremely quiet people. It wasn't out of the ordinary that she was silent, but it was unusual that he didn't say a word. She was normally quiet, shy and kept to, but never this quiet. And he was loud and garrulous, silence wasn't even in his vocabulary. Yet, silence was their only means communication right now. How could it have lead to this?

This room, this situation, this awkwardness.

The room was bare. The walls, the ceilings, the tiles—they were all white. The only furniture there was the 2 chairs that each person sat on. The nothingness added to tension. It would break them.

"Hinata." He spoke silently. Unable to look her in the eyes, he stared at the tiles beneath his feet.

The girl across him from the room had kept her eyes on him. She knew he was hurting; all too well. Because, she was in just as much ache as he was. Love—it was like a double-edged sword. It ricocheted, never just on one person.

He was trembling, he couldn't communicate and it was killing him. He didn't have words to say to her. No, they'd run out the moment he answered her with silence. He shouldn't have kept quiet. He learned the hard way silence was deafening.

"Naruto," She said softly, "I-I'm listening." She waited patiently.

"Sorry doesn't even cut it Hinata." His words were strained at every syllable.

She blinked as she kept her unspoken demeanor.

"You're the only one who really, truly cared, Hinata." He stated. Then finally, he looked up at her, "Even…love." It rolled out.

That's when Hinata's expression changed to an opposition toward his statement, "That's not t-true." She protested, "Many people care for you, N-Naruto." She sank in her chair again.

"Yeah, but that doesn't really matter now, does it?" He raised his voice. Hinata sank deeper into hear seat. "No." He shook his head fighting back tears, "Not when it hurts this much." He choked.

"I-I wish…" she began silently, "Y-you weren't in so m-much pain." She said under her breath. But he heard her. Of course he heard her. The slightest sound could be heard in the room. It was much too quiet.

"I did this to myself." He said gravely.

It was silent again. Hinata couldn't respond to that. How could she? He'd just answer her back everytime she'd try to defend that it wasn't his fault.

"It's too late now, isn't it?" He asked her.

She shook her head.

"Why?" he breathed. Confused right out of his mind.

"I will always love you, Naruto." She didn't stutter, sure of her words, "B-but, I'm hurting as well."

Naruto bit his lip. He wasn't sure what to say to her anymore.

"I waited." She looked at the ground. She knew what she was about to say—she was ashamed that it would come out from her mouth, "Waited way too long." She paused, "And, it really hurt after…after you didn't say anything, and then started avoiding me altogether." She whispered.

"I didn't know what to do. I was so scared, Hinata." He said to her, "…And then…there was Sakura."

"Yes. Sakura." Hinata said softly, "But, she isn't to blame. No. not at all."

"I was so, so fixated on doing my best that I didn't even put a single thought about anyone ever…" He couldn't finish it.

"It made me happy, just to be able to tell you, Naruto." She told him, "But, it crushed me that…it didn't lead to anything and I had to take it back." She said.

"I'm sorry, Hinata." He immediately told her. It was all he could muster up. She nodded as a small smile graced her lips. "I'm sorry, too." She quietly voiced. There was nothing more to say. She told him that she loved him, and he didn't say anything. Nothing. And the only time they ever spoke again was when she told him, 2 years later that she'd stop missing him. That, it was going away. That was the only time he realized that he loved her. Maybe not in the sense he was so in love, but he cared for her. So much. What do you do when someone tells you that they stopped missing you. And knowing it was all your fault.

"Naruto. Whatever you think you may have done, I forgive you." She assured him, "b-but, right now. This is the way it is." She looked down.

He understood. He couldn't take it back. It would be unfair to her. So, this was his punishment. Nothing could be worse. They both didn't have the strength left to fight for it. Even though love would be the great reward. It was too much. Maybe when the wounds heal and they've grown a little stronger. They could make things right. But right now, a lesson had to be learned.

"It's not enough to make it, okay." Hinata said as she stood up, "I wish it were." She locked her eyes on him. Slowly, she shut them and turned around.

He watched her walk away and leave the room, leaving him behind. He stared at the floor unable to bear the pain of watching her walk-out of his life maybe forever; a single drop of his tears was soon followed by a flood. He knew he made the biggest mistake of his life. She never lied to him, but the truth out of her mouth cut. It cut deep.

She loved him. Really, she did. But a little less than before.


	2. With Lyrics

Here it is with lyrics. Now, I dont know if I did it right. Putting the certain verse here and there. But, whatever. ;) I hope it works out well-enough. Enjoy.:)

**

* * *

**

**Broken Strings**

_Let me hold you for the last time  
__It's the last chance to feel again but you broke me  
__Now I can't feel anything  
__When I love you it's so untrue  
__I can't even convince myself  
__When I'm speaking it's the voice of someone else_

One room. Two people. No. One really silent room and two extremely quiet people. It wasn't out of the ordinary that she was silent, but it was unusual that he didn't say a word. She was normally quiet, shy and kept to, but never this quiet. And he was loud and garrulous, silence wasn't even in his vocabulary. Yet, silence was their only means communication right now. How could it have lead to this?

This room, this situation, this awkwardness.

The room was bare. The walls, the ceilings, the tiles—they were all white. The only furniture there was the 2 chairs that each person sat on. The nothingness added to tension. It would break them.

"Hinata." He spoke silently. Unable to look her in the eyes, he stared at the tiles beneath his feet.

The girl across him from the room had kept her eyes on him. She knew he was hurting; all too well. Because, she was in just as much ache as he was. Love—it was like a double-edged sword. It ricocheted, never just on one person.

He was trembling, he couldn't communicate and it was killing him. He didn't have words to say to her. No, they'd run out the moment he answered her with silence. He shouldn't have kept quiet. He learned the hard way silence was deafening.

"Naruto," She said softly, "I-I'm listening." She waited patiently.

"Sorry doesn't even cut it Hinata." His words were strained at every syllable.

She blinked as she kept her unspoken demeanor.

_It tears me up  
__I try to hold on but it hurts too much  
__I try to forgive but it's not enough to make it all okay_

"You're the only one who really, truly cared, Hinata." He stated. Then finally, he looked up at her, "Even…love." It rolled out.

That's when Hinata's expression changed to an opposition toward his statement, "That's not t-true." She protested, "Many people care for you, N-Naruto." She sank in her chair again.

"Yeah, but that doesn't really matter now, does it?" He raised his voice. Hinata sank deeper into hear seat. "No." He shook his head fighting back tears, "Not when it hurts this much." He choked.

"I-I wish…" she began silently, "Y-you weren't in so m-much pain." She said under her breath. But he heard her. Of course he heard her. The slightest sound could be heard in the room. It was much too quiet.

"I did this to myself." He said gravely.

It was silent again. Hinata couldn't respond to that. How could she? He'd just answer her back everytime she'd try to defend that it wasn't his fault.

"It's too late now, isn't it?" He asked her.

She shook her head.

"Why?" he breathed. Confused right out of his mind.

"I will always love you, Naruto." She didn't stutter, sure of her words, "B-but, I'm hurting as well."

_You can't play on broken strings_

_You can't feel anything that your heart don't want to feel_

_I can't tell you something that ain't real_

Naruto bit his lip. He wasn't sure what to say to her anymore.

"I waited." She looked at the ground. She knew what she was about to say—she was ashamed that it would come out from her mouth, "Waited way too long." She paused, "And, it really hurt after…after you didn't say anything, and then started avoiding me altogether." She whispered.

"I didn't know what to do. I was so scared, Hinata." He said to her, "…And then…there was Sakura."

"Yes. Sakura." Hinata said softly, "But, she isn't to blame. No. not at all."

_What are we doing  
__We are turning into dust  
__Playing house in the ruins of us  
__Running back through the fire when there's nothing left to save  
__It's like chasing the very last train when it's too late_

"I was so, so fixated on doing my best that I didn't even put a single thought about anyone ever…" He couldn't finish it.

"It made me happy, just to be able to tell you, Naruto." She told him, "But, it crushed me that…it didn't lead to anything and I had to take it back." She said.

"I'm sorry, Hinata." He immediately told her. It was all he could muster up. She nodded as a small smile graced her lips. "I'm sorry, too." She quietly voiced. There was nothing more to say. She told him that she loved him, and he didn't say anything. Nothing. And the only time they ever spoke again was when she told him, 2 years later that she'd stop missing him. That, it was going away. That was the only time he realized that he loved her. Maybe not in the sense he was so in love, but he cared for her. So much. What do you do when someone tells you that they stopped missing you. And knowing it was all your fault.

"Naruto. Whatever you think you may have done, I forgive you." She assured him, "b-but, right now. This is the way it is." She looked down.

He understood. He couldn't take it back. It would be unfair to her. So, this was his punishment. Nothing could be worse. They both didn't have the strength left to fight for it. Even though love would be the great reward. It was too much. Maybe when the wounds heal and they've grown a little stronger. They could make things right. But right now, a lesson had to be learned.

"It's not enough to make it, okay." Hinata said as she stood up, "I wish it were." She locked her eyes on him. Slowly, she shut them and turned around.

_Let me hold you for the last time_

_It's the last chance to feel again_

He watched her walk away and leave the room, leaving him behind. He stared at the floor unable to bear the pain of watching her walk-out of his life maybe forever; a single drop of his tears was soon followed by a flood. He knew he made the biggest mistake of his life. She never lied to him, but the truth out of her mouth cut. It cut deep.

She loved him. Really, she did. But a little less than before.

_You can't play on broken strings_

_You can't feel anything that your heart don't want to feel_

_I cant tell you something that ain't real_

_Well truth hurts and a lie's worse_

_How can I give anymore when I love you a little less than before._


End file.
